Katarion
Katarion was created on the summer of 2004, with the name of Jonteoleg. Due to a time of inactivity during October 2004 to June 2005, he created a new pirate, Katarion, which is currently active as a fleet officer in the crew Curse on the World. Accomplishments * Became a royalty in the recreated flag Lemon Jelly * Was nominated as royalty in the flag Lemon Jelly, although the flag was disbanded before the voting was complete, because the founding crew (Peritus Nauta's) was merged with The Elites. The crew, however, was recreated. * Fully memorized an inter-archipelago route ( to ) on the 3rd of January 2007 * Did his first greeter broadcast on the 26th of November 2006, at 5:00 PM PST * Able to become a greeter in November 2006 * Became an officer on the 4th of December 2005, in the crew Hell's Pillagers (no longer exists). * Has been on the Viridian Ocean's first ever grand frigate pillage, on the Cool Halibut (Owned by Brotherhood of Steel) * Has been in the Viridian Ocean's first ever blockade, at Olive Island Biography In the beginning, there was Jonteoleg. Although created in a non-spectacular time, a few months after the creation he had achieved narrow in all piracy skills, as well as grand-master in Shipwrightery. Early in his piratey life, he joined the crew Brotherhood of Steel as a pirate. Thanks to his renowned standing in the Gunnery skill, he was allowed to be one of the gunners on a war brig in the ocean's first blockade, at Olive Island. Due to real life reasons, he became inactive for nine months, during which the character was deleted. After the re-starting, he also brought with him two real life friends, Illiilli and Ickyapa. Both became inactive after a few months, and neither exist any longer. However he created a new pirate, Katarion, which is still active. At first Katarion joined no crew, because he could not find one with the right requirements he had. And so he practiced his skills with the navy and with jobbing crews, until he was offered an officer position in the crew Hell's Pillagers, which he gladly took. Only weeks after, the captain announced she was going to stop playing and that the crew would be disbanded, as she couldn't find a good replacement. Once again, he was an independent pirate, and kept so for two months. He finally found another crew filling his requirements and he joined as an officer, with Alexus as a captain. After a few happy months in the crew, during which time he rose to fleet officer, he decided the crew no longer filled his requirements and thus he jumped around several crews. He settled down for some time in Lion's Pride even though this crew did not fill his requirements. The only reason he stayed was because his friend Mrsan was there. After three months in Lion's Pride, he changed to the crew Peritus Nauta's as a senior officer. Not too long after he joined the crew, Captain Linkage created a new flag, called Lemon Jelly. Katarion was nominated to be voted as royalty. However Linkage acquired an offer to sell his crew to The Elites, for a goodly price. He accepted, and the two crews merged. Thus Peritus Nauta's, and with it Lemon Jelly was disbanded before the voting was complete. Shortly after the merging, Linkage recreated the crew Peritus Nauta's. About two weeks after the recreation of the crew, the Captain Linkage also recreated the flag, Lemon Jelly. Katarion was immediately purposed as a Royalty, and became so. After a few weeks, Peritus Nauta's merged with mercinaries of the ocean, flying the flag of Charmed Warriors. Katarion left the crew in search of a new one that would fill his requirements. His former captain, Linkage, tipped him of the crew the dutch revenge, which he joined as a fleet officer. However, he grew tired of everyone speaking German all the time, so he instead found a jobbing crew on the notice board, called The Deep Sea Pirates. The captain, Hennerson, gave him a join-full invitation, which he accepted. He was immediately promoted to fleet officer, but after a few days he was promoted furthermore to senior officer. Even so, Captain Hennerson acknowleged that the crew was to be merged. This was not liked by anyone in the crew, and Katarion found another crew on the notice board that had a very appealing name: Scandinavian Ocean. Being from Scandinavia, he instantly asked to join. The captain, Yonex, willingly agreed to this and made Katarion a senior officer. In Scandinavian Ocean, there were few members, and most of them not active. After a few weeks, Katarion grew tired and became inactive for five months. When he came back, he joined a crew called The Avengers of War as a fleet officer. However, after his first pillage, he noticed that the captain of that crew was very inexperienced, and so he left in search of a better crew. After jumping around a few crews, he found the crew What in the seven seas and joined, mostly because his old captain and friend Vertaime was in the crew. However, Vertaime told Katarion that he would create his own crew, and offered Katarion a Senior Officer rank in that crew. Highly longing to be a senior officer again, he accepted. And so, after a few days within WitSS, during which time he had made friends with many members, he left to join Vertaime's crew, Scientific Illusion. And there he resided for a few months, although later he became inactive again, along with many of the crew's members. At October 13th (2007), he once again became active. He took contact with one of his hearties and old friends, Zotyaim. Zotyaim had created his own crew, called Curse on the World, and Katarion asked to join. Knowing each other, he was accepted into the crew and made fleet officer. And there he is, for now... Goals Standings * Get all piracy standings distinguished and above * Get at least one ultimate * Get at least one sublime Crew and flag positions * Become a captain * Become a royalty (Accomplished February 10, 2007) ** Become a king Ships * Own a sloop (Accomplished September 15, 2006) * Own a cutter * Own a merchant brig * Own a war brig * Own a merchant galleon * Own a war frigate * Own a grand frigate * Rename a ship Portraits * Make a portrait, holding an item * Be in a crew portrait (Accomplished February 9, 2007) * Be in a flag portrait Wealth * Have over 100,000 PoE ** Have over 1,000,000 PoE * Have over 100 doubloons ** Have over 1,000 doubloons Trophies * Acquire all incredible trophies in Piracy ** Acquire all incredible trophies * Acquire at least one ultimate trophy ** Acquire at least one #1 trophy * Acquire the Golden Cannon * Acquire the First Gold trophy Trinkets * Acquire a skull